ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Kijuro Mato
was an ancient sorcerer from Japan's Sengoku Era who predicted the coming of the Radical Destruction Bringer and all of the monsters that would arrive and attack the Earth, such as C.O.V.'s form of transportation as well as its time and place arrival. Desiring the power of the Destruction Bringer, Mato used his sorcery to become the kaiju Gan Q and began to assassinate those who tried to prepare for the Root of Destruction's arrival, but his actions were discovered by the Japanese government. In order to escape execution, Mato placed a curse on his descendant that would be born in 500 years from his time. He then committed suicide in order for his soul to arrive into the future and reclaim his power that he cursed his descendant with. Stats *Height: Same as average humans *Weight: Same as average humans *Origin: Japan, 500 years ago in the Warring States era History Ultraman Gaia Mato's spirit returned in the year of 2001, when he detected his descendant, Shusaku Sawamura, had finally inherited his magic powers. Mato appeared in the form of a zombie-like Gan Q at night and wander through the city where Shusaku lived in order to find the boy's home, while also tormenting Shusaku in the his dreams, demanding the boy's physic powers so that he could complete his evil plan. Days later during another night, Mato once again demanded Shusaku's cooperation but the boy refused after being encouraged by Gamu Takayama. Out of anger, Mato kidnapped Shusaku's childhood friend, luring both the boy and Gamu out to a park, where he tortured the girl in front of them. Shusaku tried to use his power to fight Mato, but after a short scuffle, Mato absorbed the boy's powers and turned back into Gan Q, becoming a more powerful version of the odd-beast, now being at full power. Gamu transformed into Ultraman Gaia and fought Gan Q but the sorcerer/beast proved to be too powerful. Shusaku later used his powers to weaken both Mato and Gan Q, allowing Gaia as SV to finish them. Ultraman Tiga novel: The White Fox Forest An alternate version of Kijuro Mato appeared in the 2000 Ultraman Tiga novel, written by Hideyuki Kawakami. Here, he is named as This iteration of Mato was a magician boy of a less than 10 years old age. After killing a yoko within a forest, Mato bathed in its blood and quickly grows to the appearance of a human adult, gaining eyeball tattoos on his palms as well. Since then, Mato killed a magic-wielding samurai and faced against Kagetatsu Nishikida, whose arrival was at the behest of a white fox, itself being the wife of the yoko that young Mato had murdered before. Kagetatsu would later emerged victorious from the fight while Mato was killed after that. Powers and Weapons *Black Magic: Being a wizard (or more accurately, sorcerer) himself, Mato is a master in black magic. This ability can also be inherited to his descendants. Among of his powers were: **Prediction: Mato can predict oncoming events even if they're 5 centuries in the future. **Ghost Form: Mato can turn himself into a ghost after his death. **Levitation: Mato can levitate himself or anyone on the air. **Dream Invasion: Mato can enter into a person's dream and torment them as long as he likes. **Stretch: Mato can stretch his right arm. **Revive: Mato can revive monsters but his powers were not enough, only making them partially revived in a zombified state. To fully revive them he had to use the powers of his successor. **Teleportation: Mato can teleport to any destination he needed. **Mind Control: Mato can control several people when they were sleeping. **Energy Blast: Mato can fire a red energy blast from his hand. **Power Absorption: Mato can absorb the powers of his successor to fully revive a monster. **Fusion: Mato can combine with a monster he revived, at the same time upgrading them. Mato_eye_hand.png|Black Magic Kijuro_Mato.jpg|Levitation Kijuro Mato Dream Invasion.png|Dream Invasion Kijuro Mato Stretch.gif|Stretch Kijuro Mato Mind Control.jpg|Mind Control Kijuro Mato Energy Blast.gif|Energy Blast Kijuro Mato Power Absorption and Fusion.gif|Power Absorption and Fusion Gallery Kijuro 1.JPG|Mato as depicted in an ancient scroll. Trivia *In his presence, chanting can be heard, in reference to his black magic. *Mato's right hand palm had an eye on it which resembles Gan Q's large main eye that shines whenever his spells were in use. *While not the first human villain, he is the first purely human and terrestrial human to be a true villain and bearer of supernatural abilities. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Gaia Kaiju Category:Undead Kaiju Category:Human Villains Category:Ultraman Gaia Category:Kaijin Category:Human Characters Category:Ultraman Gaia Characters Category:Supernatural Kaiju Category:Espers